


It's Coming on Christmas

by thegirlwhowaited82



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan Secret Santa 2015, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhowaited82/pseuds/thegirlwhowaited82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year of Dark Ones and a trip to the Underworld to save the man she loves, Emma is happy to be celebrating Christmas with the people she loves. And she has a special present just for Killian that will change their lives forever. Written for 2015 Captain Swan Secret Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Coming on Christmas

Emma had never really been a fan of Christmas. Since it was a holiday centered around family, and she’d hadn’t grown up with one, it was something she really didn’t look forward to. When she was young and Santa came to the group home, she would ask him for the same thing. A family that would love her. And every year she was never given what she asked for. If she was lucky to receive a gift at all, it was either from a charitable organization or from her foster parents if they remembered her. She could tell that they hadn’t when Christmas morning came and all she got was a new package of socks. Or something equally as disappointing. 

As an adult things weren’t much better, but by then she really didn’t care. Christmas was a busy time for bail jumpers, they all wanted to be with their families. Chasing them kept her distracted until the early hours of Christmas morning, when she’d bring home Chinese take out, turn on her tiny ceramic tree with the fiber optic lights, and sit on the couch watching _ A Christmas Carol _ . It was all accompanied by a bottle of rum that she drank until she passed out and woke up the next afternoon. But all that changed after the son she’d given up found her and reunited her with her long lost family.

Christmas in Storybrooke was far from normal-there was always a crisis of some sort-but Emma was just happy to have a family to spend it with. Her mother usually spent all day in the kitchen cooking enough food to feed a small army, while Emma had been designated to decoration duty with her father and Henry. (You burn one batch of cookies that sets a minor fire in the oven, and suddenly you’re banished from the kitchen.) However, this year was going to be extra special. She had her parents, her son, and now her True Love to spend the holiday with, in a house of her own.

They had such high ceilings in the house, they’d had to buy the biggest tree on the lot to fill the space, which meant also buying lots of lights and ornaments to hang on it. Even with Henry’s help, it had taken them almost a whole day to decorate it, but Killian’s hook had come in handy to keep the strands of lights from getting too tangled. And while Emma wanted to use her magic to put the star on top, Henry insisted she do it the old fashioned way. So she climbed up the ladder they dragged into the living room, while Killian held it steady below and gave directions on making sure she got it on straight. She was not convinced he hadn’t misguided her on purpose just so he could keep staring at her butt.

It was now Christmas Eve, and Killian had volunteered to work a shift with her dad at the Sheriff’s station. They were planning to close the office early, but of course all of them would be on call in case the dwarves set something on fire, or the Ghost of Christmas Past showed up to cause trouble. Meanwhile, Emma was at home doing some last minute decorating and setting the table for the dinner they were hosting. Since her mother was doing all the cooking, she figured they could at least offer to hold dinner at their house. It was certainly large enough for everyone.

Emma had turned on the holiday music station on the radio app on her phone so she had festive tunes to listen to while she worked. (There were some really awful Christmas songs.) She wasn’t paying close attention to what was actually playing as she was hanging stockings on the fireplace mantel, but as the piano introduction to the next song began it caught Emma’s ear and she stopped what she was doing. She’d always liked this song because of the melancholy tone, but as she listened to the words, she realized that the lyrics were hitting close to home.

_ “...He tried hard to help me, you know, he put me at ease, he loved my so naughty, made me weak in the knees…” _

During their time in Camelot, when the Darkness was in it’s early stages and Rumpelstiltskin was the voice in her head that wouldn’t leave her alone,  it was Killian who was by her side. They still hadn’t taken their relationship to that next physical level yet, but he would lay with her at night when she couldn’t sleep, his arm wrapped around her,to keep the demons at bay so she could at least rest. He took her horseback riding, and walking through fields of flowers and it had put her at ease. For a time anyway, until he’d been cut by Excalibur and she’d been forced to make a decision that would change them forever.

_ “I’m so hard to handle, I’m selfish and I’m sad, Now I’ve gone and lost the best baby that I ever had…” _

All the things that he’d said to her while he was The Dark One came rushing back. How he only felt anger, hatred and disappointment for her; that she was nothing more than a blonde distraction. They had gotten past that, but it had taken time. She knew, even then, deep down it was the Darkness talking and not the man she’d fallen in love with. But the words had still stung, partially because they were true. In making him a Dark One with her, she knew she’d been selfish. But she couldn’t watch someone she loved leave her again, not when she could do something about it. Worse still, she’d then lied to him about it and kept the truth from him thinking it was for the best.

_ "I made my baby say goodbye.” _

Emma didn’t notice the tears running down her cheeks, or that she was standing there, still holding Killian’s stocking, her hand tracing over his name that Henry had painted on over and over again. Nor had she heard the front door open, or anyone calling her until she felt a hand on her chin gently lifting her head up, and she met a pair of piercing blue eyes.

“Love, what’s wrong?” Killian asked, looking at her with eyes full of concern.

Emma snapped out of her thoughts, and feeling the wetness on her cheek she brought up a hand to wipe the tears away. “Nothing,” she answered, forcing a smile. “I was just listening to some music and I got a little emotional.”

He just raised an eyebrow, clearly he didn’t believe her. “Swan, you’re an open book, remember?” Moving his hand, he cupped her cheek and brushed her tears away with his thumb. “You wouldn’t be standing here crying this hard for nothing. Out with it.”

Emma let out a heavy sigh. She was going to learn one of these days that between him being able to read her so well, and her super power of lie detection there was no hiding anything. “It’s silly,” she began, “but this song came on the radio about this woman who pushes away the man she loves because she was selfish and sad, even though he tried to help her, and now she’s all alone for Christmas. I guess it just hit a little close to home.” She smiled weakly and shrugged, hoping to just brush it off.

“It’s not silly, Emma,” Killian said, and wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer, his hook resting on the small of her back. “We’ve been through a lot in the last year, things that create wounds that don’t heal quickly or easily. We are both going to have scars that linger, but we will work through it like we always do. Together.”

Emma smiled, this time for real. He always did have a knack for saying what she needed to hear, which made her start crying some more. Little did he know just what else they had done together, which was probably the real cause for her tears. These stupid hormones. (She didn’t remember things being this bad with Henry, but that had been so long ago.) She couldn’t wait to see his face when he opened the small box she had tucked away behind the tree for later.  “Yeah,” she said softly, and leaned her forehead against his. “Have I mentioned lately that I love you?”

“Perhaps,” he replied, nuzzling his nose against hers, “once or twice this morning, but it’s always nice to hear it again.”

Emma laughed, wound her arms around his neck and placed her lips against his in a kiss that was deep and full of passion. His fingers tangled in her hair and she moaned softly as she pressed her hips again his, and grabbed the lapels of his coat that to bring herself even closer.

They stayed like that for several long minutes until Emma finally pulled back. She giggled when Killian attempted to chase after her for more and groaned in protest when she didn’t comply.

“Enough distractions,” she grinned. “My parents and Henry will be here soon.”

“Aye,” he agreed, letting go as she stepped out of his arms. “Can’t have your father catch us in the act again.” He said, giving her a wink.

Emma groaned at the memory of David walking in on them in the middle of a rather heated make out session a few weeks ago. No, they probably shouldn’t have done that at the Sheriff’s station, but he shouldn’t have shown up for his shift early. “Don’t remind me,” she replied, as she hung his stocking next to the others on the mantle before heading to the kitchen.

“Well, serves him right,” Killian called from the hallway, where he was hanging his coat. “He did stab me in the back.”

“Are you really going to hold that over him forever?” she asked as he came into the kitchen and helped her pull down their good plates from the shelf that she couldn’t quite reach.

“Yup,” he answered with a pop of his ‘p’, and a grin.

Emma rolled her eyes. “Put the plates on the table while I grab napkins and silverware.”

“As you wish,” he answered and gave her a kiss before heading off to the dining room.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

 

Hours later, after everyone was thoroughly stuffed from the delicious meal Mary Margaret had prepared,  David and Killian were cleaning up in the kitchen while Emma and her mother went into the living room to sit by the tree with Henry and the baby. Killian was drying dishes and putting them away while David washed them. 

“So,” David said, handing Killian a plate, “things seem to be going well with you two.”

“Did you think they wouldn’t?” Killian raised an eyebrow in question as he dried the plate and set it in the stack on the counter.

David sighed. “I just meant that with everything that happened, you two seem like you’re definitely on the mend. Individually and as a couple. I think Emma’s smiled more tonight that I’ve seen since everything returned to normal.”

“Aye,” Killian nodded as David handed him another plate. “She has her moments, we both do. But I’d say there are more good ones than bad. We both said and did a lot of things we regret, but it’s working out,” he smiled.

David returned his smile. “Good, I’m glad.” He handed Killian the last of the plates, and let the soapy water drain from the sink. “I uh...I hope we’re okay too.”

Killian watched as David grabbed a spare towel to dry hands off before hanging over the bar on the oven door, seemingly trying to avoid eye contact. Apparently he was ready to kiss and make up as well. Killian did his best to hide a smirk.

“What do you mean, mate?” He asked, folding his arms across his chest and leaning a hip against the kitchen counter.

“Well, I mean,” David turned to look back at Killian, “that...you know. I never really got the chance to apologize for stabbing you in the back in that alternate universe. And then in Camelot I may have said some things while you were The Dark One that, er...weren’t very nice.”

Was the Prince actually blushing? Killian was highly amused by this little speech. Clearly, he felt bad about everything but no way was Killian going to make this easy on the man.

“What are you trying to say, David?” He asked.

“I’m trying to say, I’m sorry, alright?” David said, clearly frustrated with Killian’s attitude. “I’m sorry for stabbing you in the back, even though that wasn’t me. And I’m sorry I didn’t try harder to help save you from The Darkness. I was more worried about Emma, and I was afraid that…” He paused, but Killian had a feeling he already knew what the man was going to say.

“You were worried that I couldn’t come back from the Darkness again and I was going to hurt Emma. For good.” he finished for the prince. “I assume that that’s the jist of it?” He asked, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah,” David nodded. “And I should have had more faith in you, and I’m sorry.”

Killian knew he meant it. And he didn’t doubt the sincerity of the man’s words. He knew how Dave felt about his daughter, and he hated that for so many years she’d been hurt and left broken hearted and he wasn’t there to pick up the pieces. They both knew by now that Emma didn’t protecting, but that wasn’t going to stop either of them trying. And by default, that meant protecting those she loved too.

“It’s alright, mate,” Killian smiled and slapped a hand on Dave’s shoulder. “All’s forgiven, really.”

He could see the tension leave David’s body, and the Prince smiled back at him. “Thank you.”

“Shall we go and join our fair ladies?” Killian gestured to the living room, and let David go first, shutting off the light behind them.  

 

______________________________________________________________________________

While Killian and Charming were in the kitchen, Emma and Mary Margaret sat on the sofa in the living room, looking on as Henry entertained Neal by reading him  _ The Night Before Christmas _ . Neal, however seemed a bit more fascinated by the lights and ornaments on the tree than the story, as he kept crawling towards it and pulling at the ones he could he reach.

“I take it things with you and Killian are going alright,” Mary Margaret remarked. “You seem happier than I’ve seen you in a while.”

“Yeah,” Emma nodded, “things are good. I’m glad that everything has gone back to normal. Well, normal for Storybrooke, anyway.”

“That’s great, honey,” her mother smiled at her. “But, you’re sure you’re alright? Cause you still look a little tired.”

“Maybe,” Emma shrugged. She had been feeling tired, and it had nothing to do with their trip to the Underworld, but she wasn’t ready to confess that to her mother just yet. “But, I’m fine mom,” she insisted. “It’s nothing to worry about.”

“Are you sure?” Her mother pressed. “Your father said you’ve been coming into the station late in the mornings, or that you’ll send Killian instead and I was concerned.”

Oh, crap. Leave it to Snow White to know exactly what was going on with her daughter, but much as she wanted to confide in her mother, she wasn’t ready to spill the beans about, well...their bean, until she’d had a chance to tell Killian. He deserved to be the first one to know.

“Really, mom,” Emma assured her, “it’s nothing to worry about. If it were, I promise I’d tell you. I’m just still having a hard time sleeping sometimes, so I’ll go in late or Killian will volunteer to go in for me so I can rest. But, I promise, everything is fine.”

Her mother eyed her for several long minutes before finally seeming to believe what Emma was telling her, and gave her a smile. “Alright, sweetheart, I believe you,” she said, placing her hand over Emma’s. “But, if you need anything just let me know. And just as a tip, I always found that mint tea helped with my morning sickness.”

Before Emma even quite realized what her mother had said, Mary Margaret had gotten up to pull a present away from Neal before he could tear it open. She just stared after her in awe. How had she figured it out so easily? It wasn’t like Emma hadn’t done this before, but it had still caught her off guard. It seemed her mother had a sixth sense about babies, but it was clear she was going to let Emma make her announcement when she was ready. Smiling to herself, Emma made a mental to note to add mint tea to her shopping list.  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

It was after midnight when her parents finally left, and Henry had already gone upstairs to bed. Emma sat on the couch with Killian, her sock covered feet tucked under her as she rested her head on his shoulder. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders, hook resting on her hip while he finished his glass of eggnog that she’d caught him spiking with rum earlier. Luckily, he hadn’t seemed to notice she wasn’t drinking. Or if he had, he didn’t comment on it, unlike her mother. She still couldn’t believe how quickly she’d guessed what Emma had been hiding.

“You’re awfully quiet, love” he said softly, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “If you’re falling asleep you can head upstairs. I’ll turn off everything down here and join you in a minute.”

“I’m not falling asleep,” she answered. “I was just thinking about how nice it was having everyone here. it’s the first real Christmas I’ve ever had.”

“Aye,” he agreed. “It was nice, and it’s the first Christmas I’ve ever had,” he chuckled and placed a kiss on top of her head. “So, I’ve nothing to compare it with, but I’m sure it can only get better.”

“Mmm,” Emma mumbled in agreement. “Well, we might have trouble topping this one.” She raised her and saw him eyeing her curiously.

“Why should this one be hard to top?” he asked, “Simply because it’s my first?”

“Well, that,” she said with a shrug, “and I have one more present for you that I hope you won’t want to take back because it’s non-refundable.”

“Oh?” He asked, eyebrow raising. “And what would that be?”

Emma rose off the couch and made her way over to the tree where she grabbed a small, square box that had been hidden in the very back. It was wrapped in candy cane paper, with a green bow. Moving back to the couch, she hand it to Killian.

“What’s this?” He asked, setting his glass down on the coffee table and taking the package from her.  

“I didn’t want you to open this one in front of everyone else,” she told him. “We can show them eventually, but I wanted you to see if first. When it was just the two of us.”

“Alright,” he said, eyeing her a bit suspiciously before he began to tear at the paper.

Emma took a seat on the edge of the couch, a little bit nervous about what his reaction might be. She knew it wasn’t going to be like last time, he certainly wasn’t going to leave her and make her do this all on her own. But, were they ready for this step? It was a pretty big one, and they might be jumping over a few smaller ones (like getting married first), but at this point in her life Emma wasn’t going to question anything that happened.

Finally he’d gotten the paper off, and she waited with baited breath as he lifted the lid of the box to see the black and white photo she’d placed inside of it. He looked at it curiously, and then up at her. 

“It’s a sonogram,” she explained. “We have this technology here that lets doctors see inside a woman’s body when she’s going to have a baby so they can make sure there’s a heartbeat and stuff.”

“Aye, I know what it is,” he said. “Robin showed me one on his talking phone, but why are you showing me a photo of Robin’s baby?”

Emma rolled her eyes. Apparently, he’d missed the hint but his reaction to modern electronics was pretty amusing. “It’s not Robin’s baby,” she told him, and placed her hand on his arm so he would look at her. “It’s your baby.” There. She’d said it.

“My baby?” He asked, brows furrowing as looked back at the photo in his hand. “How can it be my ba-” He paused and Emma watched as his face went from confusion, to understanding, to surprise as he turned again to look at her. “Swan, this is...you-you’re with child?”

Emma just nodded and smiled warily, unsure of exactly what he was feeling. There seemed to a be a mixed bag of emotions going through his mind, judging by the way his eyes kept going from the photo to her and back again. But, what seemed like minutes was only seconds and before she knew it he pulled her up and into his arms, spinning them in a circle. “This is wonderful!” he exclaimed. “But, Emma how did this happen? And why didn’t you say something sooner?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m pretty sure you know how it happened,” she smiled. “But I didn’t know for certain till I went to the doctor. I thought maybe there was a chance I was wrong, and I was just having side effects from the Underworld or something. I didn’t want to disappoint you if I was wrong.”

“You could never disappoint me,” he assured her, bringing his hand up to cup her face, his thumb brushing her cheek. “I’m a bit surprised this is happening now, given all we’ve been through. But I’d be lying if I said when I picked this house I hadn’t thought, or hoped, we might start a family one day.”

“Really?” Emma asked, starting to tear up again. She silently cursed this hormones for making her so emotional. “I mean, I know things have been crazy lately, with the whole being Dark Ones and you dying. Again.”

“Swan-,” he jumped in, trying to cut her off, but she kept going.

“And rescuing you from the Underworld.”

“Swan-”

“I think my mom knows and my dad is probably going to freak out, but-”

He cut her off with a deep, lingering kiss she felt all the way down to her toes. Her knees buckled and she had to grab his shirt to keep herself from falling until they finally parted again, both a bit breathless. 

“We’ll make it work, Swan,” he promised her. “I will not let you or our child down,” he placed his hand on her still flat stomach. “How far along is the wee one?”

“About eight weeks,” she told him, placing her hand over his. “So, it should be here sometime in late June or early July.”

“So,” he wrapped his arms around her pulled her in close, “I suppose this gives a whole new meaning to there being a little pirate in you, Swan.”

Emma just rolled her eyes and wound her arms around his neck. “Just shut up and kiss me,” she told him.

He did just that, and it wasn’t long before he whisked her upstairs to truly make this a memorable Christmas.


End file.
